


Your Deep Mouth and It’s Delights

by rileymatthews



Series: Jonsa Kink Week Fics [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Light Dom!Sansa, Minor Body Worship, jonsakinkweek, minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: Sansa was Jon’s queen. She was Queen in the North unbowing, unrelenting, unmarried. And he was here, kneeling before her, worshipping every inch of her skin.





	Your Deep Mouth and It’s Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song I can’t remember lol sorry to whoever came up with it it’s really good.  
> Thanks to Bia aka junsnow for betaing.  
> Day 3 - Breeding kink.

Sansa was Jon’s Queen. She was Queen in The North, unbowing, unrelenting, unmarried. And he was here, kneeling before her, worshiping every inch of her skin. He was blessed to see her like this, legs spread, eyes wanting, for him, for his tongue.  
“Stop teasing me. Use your baseborn lust for what it’s meant.”  
“Yes, my queen.” Jon leans forward, his shirtless body lowering, his face to her wet cunt, staring at her all the while, begging approval. He teases her entrance with his tongue for only a few seconds before she glares with need at him, her demand implicit. As he grasps her ass, pulling her towards him, surrounding himself in Sansa, he finds bliss. He tastes her, her sweetness, as he goes as deep as he can and her hands grasp his hair. She is the center of the world, and for these sweet minutes his tongue is the center of hers.  
As she moans for the first time, he can see her move one hand from his hair to her breast, pinching her own nipple between her fingers. He knew she was close now, and her legs squeezing him tighter still confirmed it. He can feel her peak coming, as he reaches into his energy as deep as he can, to give her as much joy as she can feel, arching her back before him, on the bed of the queen. When she comes, the voiceless cry is so loud Jon is worried that the entire castle will hear. They both lay there, minutes passing, regaining their breaths.  
Sansa unwraps her legs from around Jon, and eyes his still there pants and obvious bulge. She’d done this on the other nights he had visited her, when a note slipped beneath his door had led to a queen undressed and laying before him upon entering her rooms. But before, she had simply nodded and left him to return to his room and his hand for comfort. Spending himself on his hand felt shameful, imagining the woman he’d once called sister and now called queen, her legs wrapped around his back as he entered her. But he’d done his service, and helped her as she needed, as she wanted.  
That was before. Her look now seemed different.  
“You’ve done well Jon.” She says. The Sansa he’d known in his youth was gone, he knew by now. Replacing the sweet porcelain giggles of the girl were the steel gazes and orders of a woman. A queen.  
“Thank you, my queen.”  
She smiles.  
“You’ve done very well, for so long, and you ask nothing in return?”  
“Serving my Queen is what the gods want from me, my queen.”  
She raises her eyebrow at him.  
“Are you sure?” Jon just stares. “Are you sure you haven’t spent your nights imagining me beneath you?” Sansa starts playing with herself, eyes never leaving Jon’s. “You haven’t imagined your Queen before you begging you to fuck her, your lady demanding your cock inside her?” Her breath hitches and Jon fights every instinct in his body to pull his cock from his pants and underclothes. “Tell me, Jon, have you not finished yourself to the thought of your sweet sister playing with herself in front of you, teasing you to a breaking point and ordering you to fuck her?” Jon takes that implication as what it is, tearing off his clothes in a haste. As Jon climbs his bed; he stops himself short, not sure if this is truly what his Queen wants of him.  
“Jon Snow, fuck me now.” She demands, and he does, taking his cock in hand before entering her, her wetness nearly overwhelming him. She’d called herself his sister, he realized, until he was already inside her, each thrust bringing him further in, closer to her. Sansa’s moans start again, a chorus to his ears.  
Seeing Sansa, his sister who he’d so wanted to acknowledge him, to love him, and his queen who he lived to serve, under him, moaning for him is a vision of the gods, and he cannot let it go. He is here for Sansa, and Sansa for him. As he feels himself nearing completion; he fights back, to have this moment last as long as possible. Then Sansa begins speaking.  
“Fuck me, Jon. Gods.” She pulls his head to her and kisses him deeply. “I need this from you. Fuck your Queen hard, Jon.” Her words become louder as Jon dives for energy he didn’t know he had. It reaches a fever pitch and he can hear her muttering. “Make me pregnant with the next king in the north. Breed me now.” Jon pulls out of her, a new energy taking over him.  
“If you want to be bred like a bitch, my Queen, I’ll take you like one.” Jon is shocked by the growl in his voice, but looking up at Sansa’s face, this is exactly what she wanted. To push him to his limit until he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabs her, turning her around. If he’d seen another man doing this to his Queen, to his sister, he would have killed them.  
“Take me, Jon, fuck me full of your children. Take your sister like the bitch you always thought she was.” She turns her head back to him, and hearing proper Sansa, his regal Lady begging not just for sex but for his children is a lot to handle. Jon thrusts inside her; too hard, he fears, but Sansa doesn’t feel the same, shuddering around him, before him. Her sweetness was greater from behind.  
“Come close to me, Jon.” Sansa says between moans.  
“Yes, my Queen.” Jon leans into her, breathing on her neck.  
“Brother,” Her voice jerks, a breath in, matching his motion. “Jon, put a Stark in me.”  
Hearing those words was too much for Jon to stand. She’d called him Stark and she’d meant it. He burst within her, spending his seed in her womb. Sansa pulled herself away from him, turning around with the most beautiful, intense look Jon had seen in his life. He had to take a deep breath before asking her the question he had in his heart.  
“My Queen, did you mean what you said?”  
“Yes Jon.”  
He kisses her, knowing that his cock would get hard again soon if he kept this up.  
“And you need to fuck me again to make sure it happens.”


End file.
